In switched-mode drivers, such as those used for driving an LED, an output buffer capacitor is repeatedly charged and discharged. In case the driven LED is defective to provide an open circuit, or no LED is connected to the output terminals, the voltage over the output buffer capacitor may become very high, and thus the voltage over the output terminals may become very high, which is potentially dangerous and may cause damage to the electronic components. Known protection circuits comprise a relatively large number of components and are hence relatively costly. For example, numerous transistors, stabilivolt, capacitors, and other components may be used for sensing the voltage of a secondary transformer winding which is indicative of the load voltage. Additionally, the current open protection circuit starts and stops alternatively and results in burping of the driver: re-start again and again.